


Desire || Negan

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Death, Drama, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: ❝True desire is the desire to be close to someone❞
Alana and Negan have a love-hate relationship. She doesn't support the way he runs things, though she knows it's effective. But after a particularly bad day, Alana and Negan have it out. Only, it doesn't go quite the way Alana had expected. Unfortunately for her, she's giving in to the desires she didn't know she had.
[short story]©2016//Lucifers-Left-Lung





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for the season seven premiere.

Alana angrily stabbed the blade into the tree, just barely missing Negan. He didn't flinch, just smirked at her. She hated that smirk. He was always pushing her buttons, always trying to make her snap. Sometimes it worked and they would go days without speaking, something Alana was usually okay with. Other times, she simply ignored him and avoided him, not wanting to deal with his cocky attitude and very inflated ego.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Negan asked her sarcastically with that same smirk.

Alana shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you think this is funny," she said.

Negan quirked a brow. "How am I supposed to feel? Bad?"

"Yes, actually. You did just kill two people."

"Correction―I bashed their fuckin' heads in. And they deserved it."

Alana scoffed. She knew how Negan was and knew there was no way he was going to feel even a shred of remorse for what he'd just done, but he had taken it too far. Not to even mention that he had almost made a guy cut off his own kid's arm. Alana had stood by, unable to do anything. If she had interfered, Negan would have put her in that lineup with them. She knew that. But now that they were alone and back at the Sanctuary, she wasn't as afraid. Negan didn't have anyone to impress, there was no one watching.

"So if I went out there and killed that fuckin' idiot, Dwight, you'd bash my head in?" she asked him, even though she knew the answer.

Negan chuckled. "Nah, darlin', I wouldn't kill you." Alana stopped and stared at him. Negan pushed off the tree, positioning them so that Alana was in his place. He grinned down at her. "Not right away," he continued. "I'd wanna make you suffer, for sure." He brushed some hair from Alana's face, causing her to flinch; Negan laughed. "Since when are you so jumpy?" he asked her softly.

"Since you just made me watch you slaughter two people," she replied, though her voice wasn't as strong as it had been moments before.

"I thought you liked to watch," he retorted with a grin.

Alana rolled her eyes again and tried to walk away. There was no way he was ever going to take her seriously. Negan grabbed Alana's wrist and spun her back around, pinning her against the tree, his face inches from hers. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you," he said quietly.

Alana's heart was racing, but when Negan's fingers trailed lightly up her arm, she felt a chill go up her spine. Her skin felt electric where he touched her and suddenly, her heart was racing for an entirely different reason.

"Or what?" she challenged, her voice husky with desire.

Negan chuckled, his breath warm on her face. "I'll have to punish you. I don't think you want that."

Alana stood to press her lips to Negan's but he backed away, just out of reach. He was grinning. "Say it," he said. "Tell me you want it."

Though Alana's pride was telling her not to give Negan what _he_ wanted, she did want it. Alana bit her lip and saw Negan's eyes flicker down to them. "I want it," she said.

"Want what?" he pressed.

She knew Negan wanted her to say for him to punish her, but she didn't want to give in to him completely. "You," she said instead, grabbing his collar and pulling his lips to hers roughly.

Negan didn't stop her this time. Instead, his hands went to her throat, holding Alana forcefully against the tree. She couldn't breathe, but she didn't care. Negan released his grip on her long enough to pull her shirt over her head, then his own. Alana's nails dug into his back as his teeth grazed her collarbone, settling on biting her shoulder.

The air was cool, but Negan's skin was hot on hers. She found his belt and started working on getting it undone―

Someone cleared their throat and Negan and Alana glanced over to see Dwight standing there. He was grinning; Alana tried to cover herself. "Nice," Dwight said.

Negan chuckled. "We're just havin' some fun," he said. "What is it?"

"Simon needed to see you."

"So why didn't Simon come get me his fuckin' self?"

Dwight shrugged, still amused. "I can take over here, if you're done," he said.

Alana froze in horror, but Negan shook his head, pulling on his shirt and buckling his pants. "Go tell Simon I'll be there in a minute," he told Dwight.

Once Dwight was gone―reluctantly―Negan turned to Alana. He slicked his hair back into place. "This was fun," he said. "Maybe we'll actually get there next time." He winked at her and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ready to finish what we started?" Negan asked, coming up behind Alana. She was on her way to her dorm, after intentionally ignoring Negan all day. Since he'd left her half-naked in the woods the day before, she'd been pissed and humiliated. Definitely in no mood to see him.

Alana snorted sarcastically. "Sure, babe," she replied snidely, not stopping or even looking at him.

Negan grabbed her arm and forced her to a halt. "What the hell is your problem?" he said.

"My _problem_ is that you left me―half-naked―in the fuckin' woods to go play with Dwight," she spat. She was sure she was about to regret speaking to Negan this way, but at that moment, she didn't really care. Negan was a prick and he needed to hear it.

Instead of snapping, however, Negan just laughed. "I'd rather play with you," he told her with a smirk, his hands going to her hips and pulling her to him.

Alana rolled her eyes and pulled away, entering her dorm. She didn't even bother closing the door because she knew Negan was right behind her. When they were inside her dorm, Negan having closed the door, Alana felt her resolve wavering. Negan was standing so close to her that she could reach out and touch him, could smell the earthy scent of him. And he was staring at her like he wanted to take her right then.

Taking a deep breath, Alana turned to walk away, but Negan's hands were on her before she could take a step. He pushed her against the wall, the coolness of it against her cheek. Alana's breath hitched. For a moment, she thought Negan was going to go against his code and force himself on her, but then he whispered in her ear, "Do you want it or not?" His breath on her skin sent a chill up her spine.

"Goddammit," she breathed, turning to face him, pulling his lips to hers.

Negan's hands were under her shirt, his nails digging into her back as he bit her neck. Alana moaned and shoved Negan away from her, her breathing heavy. Negan smirked at her then and started getting undressed. Alana watched him, not moving to take off her own clothes. When Negan had dressed down to just his pants, he quirked a brow questioningly at Alana.

Alana moved to take her shirt off, but Negan stopped her. He was surprisingly gentle. Alana wasn't sure she liked that. Negan started at Alana's hips, slowly sliding his hands up her sides and over her breasts, finally taking the shirt off and tossing it to the floor. Goosebumps rose on Alana's skin, though she was burning up. She didn't like this slow pace and had no idea what had gotten into Negan to make him want to go so slow, but Alana smiled to herself. She was going to regain control of this and do things the way she liked them. Rough.

Raking her nails down Negan's chest, she pushed him against the wall roughly. Negan grinned and tangled his hand in Alana's hair, pulling her lips to his harshly.

Yes, Alana liked this much, much better.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Alana stretched and winced. She was sore from the night before, but she didn't mind. In fact, she kind of wanted to do it again. But she wasn't an idiot. Negan wasn't the type of person she wanted any kind of relationship with. Alana turned her head to see that he was surprisingly still in her bed, only covered by the sheet from the waist down. He looked so peaceful in sleep, so much more like a real and normal person than when he was awake. Alana had never seen him like this before and it kind of scared her. Was Negan just putting on a front? Or was he really so different when he wasn't asleep?

Alana suddenly felt uneasy and started to slide out of bed. This was her dorm, sure, but the urge to get away from Negan was strong. She grabbed her clothes, pulling them on hastily, trying to get out of the apartment before Negan woke up and started asking her questions. Unfortunately, luck never seemed to be on her side.

"Where are you goin'?" Negan asked her sleepily from the bed. It was still dark outside, the sun just barely beginning to rise, so she knew it looked even more odd that she was leaving so early. "Come back to bed."

Alana tied her hair back, now fully dressed. "That's okay," she said. "I'm just going for a run before everybody gets up―"

"I said, come back to bed," Negan repeated firmly. There was no arguing with him; he would get his way.

Trying not to look too disappointed, Alana kicked off her shoes and climbed back into bed with Negan, letting him put an arm around her and pull her close. There was something so...tender about the gesture that Alana was caught off-guard.

Negan sighed into her hair. "You're a goddamn firecracker," he said gruffly. Alana was sure for a second that she'd pissed him off by trying to leave, and she gritted her teeth, waiting for him to lash out. But he didn't. Instead, he laughed. "But I like it," he added with a chuckle. "Not sure why."

Alana glanced up at him, her green eyes meeting his brown ones. "What's gotten into you?" she asked him suspiciously.

Negan stared at her for a long moment before answering. "I'm not all bad, you know," he replied.

"I guess you're not," Alana said, genuinely surprised at how things had ended up. From fighting to sex to fighting to sex to pillow talk. Negan was hard to keep up with, but she supposed she was, too.

Negan laughed quietly. "You and I, we were made for each other."

Alana didn't disagree. Negan might be right. They were both bad people, him only slightly worse than her, and they seemed to get along great even when they hated each other. So why not accept it and have some fun? Alana smiled to herself, rolling her eyes at how she'd been 'afraid' of Negan only minutes earlier. She was only in denial, she new that.

With that same smirk, Alana trailed her finger down Negan chest slowly, over his stomach and under the sheet. Maybe Negan was crazy―hell, maybe they both were―but they worked.

 


End file.
